


[podfic] We Otter be Honest With Each Other...

by cognomen, reena_jenkins



Series: The Endless Adventures of Otter!Poe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Nudity, Otter!Poe, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For a prompt about how Poe is a Were-Creature and loses his clothes, from TFA-Kink...</i>
</p><p>  <i>This hasn't happened to Poe since he was much younger. Since, at puberty, he'd learned to control it like all his subspecies. It was a genetic variance passed on through a line, a survival adaptation that had been programmed in sometime long ago when his father's ancestors had faced extinction. Of course, in his youth, it had been very hard to see just what use it was to turn into an aquatic mammal when one lived, primarily, on a jungle planet, but the device in his genetic code seemed to pre-date galactic travel. Besides, for all other intents and purposes he was human.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] We Otter be Honest With Each Other...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Otter be Honest With Each Other...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644198) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****

**Warnings:**  Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Animal Transformation, Were-Creatures, Otter!Poe, Mostly Fluff, Nudity  
****

**Length:**  00:09:19  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_We%20Otter%20be%20Honest%20With%20Each%20Other..._.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

OR

 **Download Link:**  If you have 00:33:14 to yourself, you can download this entire series as a podbook (m4b)  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20Endless%20Adventures%20of%20Otter!Poe_.m4b) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
